ONLY LOVELY THINGS TO SAY ABOUT YOU
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: Rory has graduated yale...she has not gotten a job yet...Luke Lorelai and her go on the roller coaster trip...and prehaps meet up with someone special. RORY&JESS FIC
1. CAN'T SLEEP

_ OK, so I love how Jess says "You know, Ernest has only lovely things to say about you" in 2.13. My story takes place years after he says this but I loved it for a title to a Rory/Jess story. Also...I have no idea what Jess' book was about so in my story it was about his life and the people in his life...I am almost 100 positive they never say what his book is about so I will make it up for this story. _

_** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS**_

**Short Summary...**

_**Everything in the show has happened EXCEPT...Rory has not gotten a job yet...The three of them (Luke, Lorelai and Rory) are going to go on the roller coaster trip. My story starts the night before they leave...**_

**CAN'T SLEEP**

It was three in the morning and Rory could not fall asleep. She is so excited to go on the trip with her mom and Luke but she is nervous she will never find a job. She gets out of bed, turns on the light, and walks over to her book shelf. She scans the books on the shelf...laying on top of all the books was 'The Subsect'. She grabbed the book and hopped back into bed pulled the blankets over her and got comfortable. She loves picking up this book when she is afraid of something or upset or nervous. She feels like she is closer to Jess when she reads the book and that always puts a smile on her face. She opens the book and reads the dedication page first...as always.

_To Rory, the one person who always believed 'I could do more'._

Rory always loves reading the dedication...even though she is in a big chunk of the story...she is happy she is still an important part of Jess' life after all these years. Some of her favorite memories with Jess where when they discussed books...she still couldn't get over the fact that he had written one. Rory gets through a couple chapters before she falls asleep...book in hand and... Jess in head.

At seven in the morning Lorelai was knocking at Rory's door trying to get her up so they could be on their way. When Rory didn't answer Lorelai opened the door and went to sit on her bed. She noticed the book Rory was holding and figured she was up late reading.

"Rory...hunny come on get up we are going to leave in a little while."

Rory makes some noises and rolls over still holding the book.

"Come on sweets. Luke is making the pretty coffee." Lorelai says lightly slapping Rory on the side.

"OK I'm up, I'm up." Rory says slowly sitting up.

"Wow that's a pretty face." Lorelai says smiling. She gets up off the bed and leaves Rory's room closing the door behind her.

Rory slowly gets out of bed and throws some jeans and a tank top on. They had put all the suitcases in the car the night before. Rory through some last minute things into her large purse...an mp3 player...her cell phone and charger...a camera...some extra batteries...and 'The Subsect' book.

"Well good morning sunshine." Lorelai says in a happy tone.

"Good morning." Rory says yawning. "Morning Luke." Rory says as she pours herself some coffee into a thermos.

"Morning Rory. OK are we all set to go?"

"Yea I think so." Lorelai says.

The three of them pile in to Lorelai's jeep and start their trip. Rory finishes her coffee while listening to her mom and Luke and their usual banter. After her coffee she decides to read one chapter in 'The Subsect' since if she read more she would get car sick...which wasn't a good thing if you were planning on riding roller coasters. The next chapter was about when Jess first arrived in Stars Hollow.

She remembers it like it was yesterday...when he came to dinner with Luke and he had his whole 'bad boy' attitude...Rory was immediately attracted to him. Another reason Rory loved reading his book was that she got to know what he was thinking during all those times.

_I stepped into her room and saw her sitting at her desk. Long brunette hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen. I was lost in her eyes the moment I looked into them._

Rory loved the whole book but she certainly had her favorites and for some reason this part always gave her goosebumps...maybe it was the fact that she now knew that he was instantly attracted to her as well.

**OK WELL...YES YES YES I KNOW IT IS SHORT... BUT IT'S JUST A PROLOUGE...BARE WITH ME BECAUSE THEY WILL GET LONGER AND JESS WILL BE IN IT SOON!**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW...LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE POTENTIAL OF THIS STORY AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FEEL FREE TO GIVE THEM TO ME!**


	2. ROUND 1 OF COASTERS

**Some Background Info ** _I have researched all these parks and roller coasters...so all the facts about the coasters are true and so are the times it takes to get to all these places._

** literate.girl.x** – Thanks it took me a while to come up with this concept...but i have the next few chapters in my head already so hopefully that mean frequent updates.

** Curley-Q –** Yea I thought it would be fun to drag Luke along on this little adventure...I would love to see Luke Danes in a theme park lol

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed the last chapter. I am really excited about this story and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**ROUND 1 OF COASTERS!**

"OK so we are going to Lake Compounce right?" Asks Luke who was driving.

"Yup first stop...The Boulder Dash!" Lorelai says. "Rory its OK I told Luke not to make fun of you when you scream."

"I am not going to scream!" Rory says looking up from her book. "I bet you three cotton candies and a devil dog that I will not scream."

"You are on Missy!"

"This is not going to turn into Junk Feast 2007!" Luke says.

"Luke...you can't go to these parks and not load up on junk food."

"Well loading up on junk food then going on something called the Boulder Dash is probably not the wisest decision."

"Well duh...that is why we get the food after the ride." Lorelai says.

"Sorry my mistake." Luke says. "So what is the Boulder dash any way?"

"Its a really cool wooden roller coaster." Rory chimes in.

"Rory are you reading Jess' book again?" Lorelai asks.

"Why?"

"Well how many times are you going to read it hun? You probably could recite the thing by now."

Rory doesn't respond to her mother she just keeps reading her book.

"Hey Rory could you do me a favor and look at my cell phone? There are all kinds of pictures on the top of the screen and I have no idea what they mean." Luke says.

"Yea sure Luke." Rory shuts the book and takes the cell phone from Luke. She eventually gets rid of all the pictures except the voice mail icon...she figures she will show Luke later how to check it. While playing with the phone she notices Jess' cell phone number in it. She quickly memorizes it and gives Luke back the phone.

"Thanks Rory."

"No problem Luke...I will show you how to do the voice mail tonight at the hotel."

Rory grabs her cell phone and quickly puts Jess' cell phone number in it before she forgets it. She grabs her book and begins reading again.

One hour after they left Stars Hollow they arrived at Lake Compounce in Bristol Connecticut. Rory marked the page she was on in her book and put it in her purse. The three of them got out of the car and headed to the counter to buy their tickets.

"OK so I figure we leave here at eleven am and head to Six Flags in New Jersey...We should make it there by two pm then if we leave there by six we could be in Pennsylvania by nine...which is were we are staying the night." Lorelai says.

"Sounds like a pretty thought out plan."

"Well of course."

"I am guessing that was all you." Luke says looking at Rory.

"Uh I am insulted." Lorelai says with a pouty face.

Once they bought their tickets they had a half hour to wait before the park opened. Luke and Lorelai continued with their discussion and Rory thought about the number in her phone and if she should use it.

"Hey...hun are you OK?" Lorelai asks.

"Huh...oh yea...I am fine...just excited." Rory says with a fake smile.

Rory decided to at least try and not think about Jess and the cell phone number that she now had. She was on this trip to have a good time after working hard at Yale, and she intended on having a good time.

The three of them walk up to the roller coaster and get in line.

"Are you two crazy?" Luke asks.

"Whats the matter Luke?" Rory asks smiling.

"I am not going on that."

"Aw come on babe you can't pick and choose which coasters you go on...you have to hit them all!" Lorelai says. "That is rule number one of our trip."

"Fine...but you are driving to New Jersey because I will most likely still be puking by then."

"That's fine hun." Lorelai says grabbing his hand and moving with the line.

They go on the Boulder Dash then Lorelai and Rory get some cotton candy and sodas. Luke...of course...does not. They go on a few more rides and then at eleven am start out toward Six Flags in New Jersey.

Rory continues to read 'The Subsect'. She is at the part of the Bracebridge Dinner.

_Why is she still with that jerk. He says to himself. Can't she see that we just...fit._

Rory had always felt more of a connection with Jess then Dean. The night of the Bracebridge Dinner, he was right. Her and Dean had nothing in common, nothing to talk about...there was no connection at all between the two of them. But with Jess...it was so much different. They had so much in common. Books, movies, music...she was never bored with Jess.

Three hours later they arrived at Six Flags in New Jersey.

"I am hungry." Lorelai says.

"You are always hungry." Luke says.

"I agree with both of you." Rory says smiling. "Lets eat some lunch before we take on El Toro!"

"So what is the story with this roller coaster?" Luke asks.

"Well...El Toro is the second highest and the fastest wooden roller coaster in the country!" Lorelai says in an excited tone.

They get their tickets and head over to get some food. Lorelai and Rory both get a slice of pizza, chips and a soda. Luke is relieved because he actually found a place in the park that made him a salad and he had a bottle of water to drink. After they eat they head over to the line for El Toro.

After they ride the roller coaster and a few other rides they leave the park and start the drive to Hershey, Pennsylvania. During the ride Rory couldn't help but think about the fact that she would be in the same state as Jess and about two hours away from where he lives. She grabbed her phone and scrolled down to the text messages option. She began typing...'hi jess, its rory. how r u?' She stared at the cell phone screen for a full minute before hitting the clear button and throwing the phone back in her purse. _"It is what it is...you, me." _She heard that line that Jess had said to her the last time that she saw him in her head and figured it was best not to contact him.

**PLEASE REVIEW...DON'T HATE ME FOR THE LACK OF JESS...I PROMISE HE WILL BE COMMING VERY SOON!**


	3. HOTELS & TEXT MESSAGES

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I AM SO HAPPY YOU LIKE THIS STORY!**

_ OK just some more info...the song i mention in this chapter... 'I Hate That I love You' by Rihanna ...well I love that song and I always think of the Rory/Jess relationship when I hear it. I am in the middle of making a video with clips of them that goes with that song...I will post the link for youtube when it is finished._

_**I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS**_

**HOTELS AND TEXT MESSAGES**

It was just before nine pm when they arrive in Hershey, Pennsylvania and are now driving to a hotel. They were all kicking themselves since they made no reservations and all the hotels they were passing were full. Rory was playing around with her phone. She decided to pick a ringtone for Jess since everyone else in her phone had their own ringtone. She pressed some buttons to get on the mobile web and started searching for ringtones while Luke and Lorelai kept searching for hotels. She finally settles on 'I Hate That I Love You' by Rihanna...not that she was confessing she still loved Jess but she thought certain parts of the song fit.

Luke finally spots a hotel with a vacancy sign. They pull into the parking lot, grab their suitcases and head inside the hotel.

"Good evening." The person at the desk says.

"Hi...we need a room with two double beds." Luke says.

The man looks int the computer. "Oh I am sorry we only have two rooms left and they each have one king size bed."

"It's OK guys...I don't mind sleeping in a room alone. Plus then you guys can have some privacy." Rory jumps in.

"Ah jeez." Luke says rolling his eyes.

"Are you sure sweets?"

"Positive." Rory says with a smile.

"Well the rooms are right next door to each other so you won't be that far." The man says.

"Perfect." Lorelai says as Luke pays for the rooms.

The man at the desk gives them their room numbers and keys and points the way to their rooms. The three of them decide since they are in Pennsylvania for two days the they will get a later start in the morning so they can sleep until nine am. Rory says goodnight to Luke and Lorelai before going into her room.

The room was descent...pretty good size and it was clean so thats all that really matters. Rory dug out her pajamas and went to take a shower. She turns on the shower, takes off all her clothes and gets in. She takes a nice long hot shower to relax her. She gets out puts on some shorts and a black tank top, grabs her book and jumps into the king size bed.

_The minute I heard about the crazy town's Bid-A-Basket auction I put every cent I earned away so I would be assured to win her basket and spend the afternoon with her even if the picnic was bound to suck._

Rory always knew that he planned the whole 'bidding on her basket' thing. Though she was definitely not disappointed that she got to spend the entire afternoon with him.

_"You know...Ernest only has lovely things to say about you." I say. She looks at me and asks "Why are you only nice to me?" I look at her for a second and just think is she kidding she is beautiful and smart we have endless amounts of things in common... "Excuse me?" I ask trying to think of something to say._

That part always gave Rory goosebumps...much like it did five years ago when it took place. Rory stops reading for a minute and stares at her purse. She gets out of bed and grabs her cell phone.

"It wouldn't hurt to just say hi. Right? I mean we are friends." Rory says out loud to nobody. She goes to the text message section on her phone and types 'hey jess its rory. how r u?' She presses send quickly before she has a chance to change her mind. She places her phone next to her on the bed and continues reading her book.

_So we got to the pizza place and ate. She definitely could eat...God knows where she put all that food because she had the perfect body. We talked about books while we ate, and decided to go to the book store to for a while. While we were at the book store I just thought dean would be miserable having to walk around a book store for longer then ten minutes...while Rory and I do it for fun._

Rory always remembers the book sale dean went with her to at this point in the book. Jess really did know that her and Dean had very little in common. Dean was beyond miserable that day...but Jess would have had a blast with me there. She reads for about an half hour more and still no response from Jess. She looks at the time...ten forty-five pm. She marked the page in her book and shut the light off. She layed in the dark for a while until she finally fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jess just walked upstairs to his apartment after doing some late night inventory in the book store. He took a shower and got ready for bed. It was about midnight, he was just about to get in bed when he realized he had to set his alarm on his cell phone to get up in the morning. He grabbed his cell and noticed he had a text message. He hit the read button..'hey jess its rory. how r u?' Jess was a little shocked at first, it had been over a year since she came to the open house. Once he got out of the shock he saved her number to his phone and decided to respond because he didn't want to think he was ignoring her. 'hey sorry so late just got message im good. u?' He hit send, set his alarm and put the cell on his night stand before he hopped into bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_'I hate how much i love you boy, i cant stand how much i need you' _Rory woke up with the sound of her cell phone going off. She picked it up and read the message. She smiled. She hit reply 'ugh u owe me u woke me! gilmore pout . She his send and turned to lay on her stomach still holding her phone...and still smiling. A few minutes later it rang again. 'we r even. u still owe me an egg roll. Sorry. text me tomorrow.' She laughed and put her phone back down on the bed and tried to fall back asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jess layed in bed with a smirk on his face. He couldn't help but wonder why after all this time she was contacting him. He is certainly glad she is, but still he is a little curious.


	4. HERSHEY PARK

**Curley-Q and Literate.girl.x ** - Thanks...I really liked the text message concept...it will probably be throughout the whole story.

**THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED!!**

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**HERSHEY PARK**

At nine am Rory's alarm was going off. She shuts it off, gets out of bed and begins getting ready. She throws on some light blue jeans and a green tank top that says 'Reading Is Sexy!' She grabs her phone and puts it on vibrate so that if Jess happened to text her today her mom wouldn't ask twenty questions about the song she picked for him. She gets the rest of her things together and sits on the bed to call her mom to see if her and Luke are ready.

"Hello!" Lorelai says in a sing-song voice.

"Hey mom, are you guys ready to go to breakfast?"

"Yea Luke is taking our stuff down to the car now."

"OK I will start walking down there then."

"See you in a few seconds my lovely offspring!"

They both hung up their phone. Rory looked at her cell for a minute trying to decide if she should text Jess. She figures he was up late she would wait until at least after breakfast to text him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jess is lying in his bed staring at his phone on his night stand. He is wondering if she is going to contact him again or if last night was a one time thing. He gets up and got ready to head downstairs to work. Today he only has to work in the morning then the rest of the day he plans on writing...working on his second book. Jess finishes getting ready and heads downstairs...grabbing his cell phone on the way out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In spite of Luke's protest they went to a local I-Hop for breakfast. Lorelai orders pancakes with a side of bacon and of course lots of coffee. Rory has French Toast with sausage and of course lots of coffee. Luke gets an omelet and orange juice. After they all finish breakfast the head to Hershey Park.

"Mom, what is the main event at Hershey Park...I forgot."

"The Storm Runner...it goes from zero to seventy-two miles per hour in two seconds."

"Luke are you ready for this one?" Rory asks with a big smile on her face.

"Well considering neither of you are real good with no...I guess I have to be don't I?"

"Very safe answer babe." Lorelai says rubbing his arm.

"Aw you will be fine Luke just close your eyes...just don't scream or you won't hear the end of it from mom. Who, by the way owes me some cotton candy and a corn dog!"

"Are you kidding...you were doing those silent screams!"

"Silent screams?"

"Yea you know." Lorelai opens her mouth and makes a scary face, but doesn't make a sound. Luke just looks at her then back at the road and laughs.

After a while Rory decided to text Jess before they get to the park. She pulls her phone from her pocket and goes to the text message screen. She types... 'hey whats goin on?' and presses send. She puts the phone back in her pocket as they pull into a parking spot at Hershey Park.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jess is helping a customer find a copy of The Fountain Head  this of course makes him think of Rory even more. He hears his phone go off in his pocket while ringing the book up for the customer. After he leaves Jess pulls his phone out and sits on the stairs. As he reads what she wrote, he smiles...not really at what she wrote but because she test messaged him in the first place. He hits reply and stares at the blank screen thinking for a few minutes. He finally types ' work for 3 more hrs. u?' He puts his phone back in his pocket and goes back to work.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

While in line for the roller coaster Rory feels her phone vibrating. She doesn't want to be questioned about who it is so she ignores it for now.

"Well that was a fun coaster!" Lorelai says.

"Yea I think it will definitely make the top of our list this summer!" Rory says. "I have to go to the bathroom. How about you?" She says looking at Lorelai.

"Yea...I see some over there by the concession stand."

"Perfect then after we are done you can get me the cotton candy you owe me."

"OK lets not start this again." Lorelai says rolling her eyes.

Lorelai and Rory hit the bathroom while Luke buys a bottle of water. Rory goes into the stall and checks her text message. She hits reply and types 'im hershey park with mom & luke lol'. She hits send, goes to the bathroom, then goes to meet her mom and Luke outside.

"Aw hunny look what my burger boy got us!" Lorelai says handing Rory a cotton candy.

"Thanks Luke." Rory says smiling then she takes a handful of cotton candy and stuffs it in her mouth. Lorelai does the same.

"You both are going to be so sick" Luke says sounding disgusted.

"Wait till you see the rest of the crap I plan on eating here! Oooo do they have like a Hershey bar store with lots of chocolate?!" Lorelai asks Luke jumping up and down and tugging on his arm like a little kid.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jess can't help but laugh at the idea of Luke at a theme park. He is also a little shocked that she is only an hour and a half away from him. _"Did she text me because she is in the area and wants to see me?"_ he says to himself. He hit reply and typed 'lol wow luke a theme park. Ur pretty close to me wanna grab some coffee or somethin? If u have time.'. He stared at it for a while trying to decide if he should send it. He figured it wasn't as hard to get turned down via text as it is in person or on the phone so he hit send. And he hoped that she would have time to at least grab some coffee and talk for a little while.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rory, Lorelai and Luke go on a few more rides. After the rides they walk around for a place to eat. Luke and Lorelai go to order and Rory finds a place to sit. Once she sits she takes out her phone and reads Jess' text. She thought for a few minutes and decided that she did want to see him. But she had to figure out how to have coffee with him and not have Luke and Lorelai find out. Rory knows that Lorelai doesn't like Jess and she really doesn't want to start a fight on their trip. She notices Luke and Lorelai walking to the table with the food so she shuts her phone and puts it back in her pocket.

"Luke tried to get me to order healthy food!" Lorleai says in a shocking tone.

"Healthy food in a theme park...that's something I would love to see." Luke says rolling his eyes.

"Come on Luke there is lettuce on the burger." Rory says smiling.

"Hey hun would you mind if me and Luke go out for a little romantic dinner tonight?"

"No not at all...there is a bookstore near the hotel I wanted to check out plus there are a ton of restaurants around." Rory says smiling. Now she had a chance to see Jess.

"OK well after we eat I say we leave. We can drop you at the bookstore if you want. I think I am going to drag Luke shopping."

"Um you can just drop me at the hotel. I want to relax for a little while."

"OK but try not to be out too late...you know strange city and all."

"I won't mom...promise."

They finished eating lunch and left the park. Lorelai and Luke drop Rory off at the hotel and then head towards the outlet stores. Rory goes into her room and sits on her bed. She opens her phone and starts to type a text message to Jess. 'hey i am free 2 grab sum dinner 2nite...let me kno'. She hits send and then goes to her suit case to find something to wear in case she was going to have dinner with him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jess was getting a little anxious because it was taking her a little longer to respond. He hoped he didn't scare her away. He really does want to try to have a friendship with her...as hard as that might be. About twenty minutes after his minor freak-out he heard his phone go off. He took it out and checked the message._ "Wow she wants to have dinner with me! I guess that's even better then coffee."_ He says to himself._ "OK she is about and hour and a half away and she doesn't have a car so I will have to go to her."_ He says in his mind. He hits reply and begins typing. 'ok great ill pick u up ur hotel 6. text me the hotel name and room #'. he shuts the phone and goes back to working on his book...a little happier then before.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_'I hate how much I love you boy, I can't stand how much I need you.' _Rory picked up her phone and read Jess' text. She smiled, hit reply and told him the hotel name and room number and hit send. It is one forty-five so she picked up her book and layed in her bed to read for a while.

_I rang the doorbell and she answered the door obviously not expecting me. I told her that Luke wanted to send her some food since her mom was gone for the night. She seemed to buy the lie. It wasn't too hard to get her to 'invite' me over to eat, though she did ask her friend Paris to stay. "You think we need a chaperone?" I ask her with a smirk. We all eat and have a good conversation...then the phone rings. "Who was on the phone?" I ask after she hangs up. "No one." She responds looking very nervous. "No one wouldn't happen to be heading over here no, would he?" I say to her. She starts to get even more nervous and asks me to leave. "You really want me to go?" I ask her. "I really want to avoid a fight with Dean." She responds. I noticed she didn't say she really wanted me to leave, so i grab my jacket and walk toward the door._

Rory enjoyed that night so much. And she really didn't want him to leave but there wasn't any choice she really didn't want Dean to find him there that night.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	5. DINNER & READING

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER...I LOVE THAT YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY**

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS...IF I DID YOU WOULD HAVE SEEN THIS STORY ON TV LOL**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**DINNER AND READING**

Rory notices the time..four o'clock. Jess would be there in two hours. She marks the page in the book and gets up to take a shower. The shower helps her relax her nerves about seeing Jess. She gets out and puts on a pair of dark blue jeans, a black semi dressy tank top and her black sandles. She does her hair and make-up and grabs a twenty dollar bill, her license and room key and puts it in her back pocket so she doest have to bring her big purse with her. It was about five thirty so she decided to read a bit more before Jess came.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jess finished getting ready at four. He decided to wear dark jeans, a plain white shirt and a black jacket **(A/N Like the one he wore in 'The Real Paul Anka'.)**He knew it took about an hour and a half to get to Hershey but he figured he would leave at four in case there was traffic. He is a little nervous during the drive. The last time they got together it didn't end so well...the two of them kissing while she was still going out with that jerk. He knows that they weren't together now, and he knew Logan had proposed. Luke had told him during one of their phone calls. He was hopping that somehow, after all their past, there was still a chance for them...and maybe this was it. He pulled into the parking lot of the hotel at quarter of six. He pulled out his phone and started typing 'would u hate me if i was 15 min early?'. He hit send and a few seconds later he got a message back 'i could neva hate u jess'.He smiles at the message then gets out of the car and heads towards her room. He takes a deep breathe then knocks.

Rory marks the page in her book and gets up to answer the door. Before she answers it she grabs her cell phone.

"Hey." Rory says with a smile on her face.

"Hey. You look nice." Jess says with his famous smirk.

"Thanks."

"So shall we?" Jess asks moving to the side to let Rory out of the room.

"Yes." She says walking out the door._ "Oh my god...just look at him. Why is it that every time I am with this boy all I want to do is kiss him." _She thinks to herself

They walk to Jess' car. Jess opens Rory's door for her then walks around the car and gets in.

"So where are we going to eat?" Rory asks.

"Well a friend of mine owns this small restaurant, they have really good food and its not easy bake oven size portions."

"Sounds good." Rory says laughing. "So what's new with you?"

"Well, I am actually working on another book."

"Really, that is great Jess! Are you almost finished?"

"No." He says with a small laugh. "I just started working on it last month."

"Oh I can't wait to read it!"

"So what about you? I know you graduated Yale."

"Yes I did. I sent out about seventy-five resumes so...it's just a waiting game now." She says sounding a little worried.

"Don't worry, you are an amazing writer something will come up."

"Well...you did promise me I would do it."

Jess smiles at the fact that she remembered that. "That I did."

Then they give each other that look they did many years ago when they were driving back from getting ice cream...in cones.

Jess pulls into the parking lot of the restaurant. He gets out of the car and goes to open Rory's door.

"Thanks Jess. So, you are quite the gentleman now huh?"

Jess gives her a smirk and walks with her to the entrance of the restaurant. They sit down at the restaurant immiditly and their food is quickly made and brought to their table.

"Luke told me about Logan. How are you doing with that?"

"Um...well I was extremely upset that it happened. But I think it was for the best. My mom told me that when she proposed to Luke, he didn't even hesitate to answer and I think that is how I knew it wasn't right...I couldn't just say yes right away. It just sucks that when I look back on my graduation day I think of being sad."

Jess takes a sip of wine and says "His loss."

"Thanks." Rory says smiling.

They finish the rest of their dinner and the waitress brings the bill over. Rory reaches for it but Jess is faster.

"Jess...please just let me pay for mine."

"Nope." He says as he takes his wallet out.

"Jess."

"Rory." He says imitating her tone.

Rory laughs and Jess goes to pay the bill. They walk to the car and get inside.

"So do you have to work tomorrow?" Rory asks.

"No. Day off."

"That's good. So do you want to go get some coffee then maybe we could go back to my hotel and order a movie to watch."

"Sure."

They drive to the coffee shop across from Rory's hotel and buy two large coffees. They get back to the hotel and go inside her room. Jess walks over to the bed and sees his book.

"Your reading my book."

"Yea I started reading it the night before we left on this trip so I brought it with me to read."

"Huh."

"What?" Rory asks smiling.

"Nothing. Is this the second time reading it?"

"No." She says laughing. "I have read it many times...too many to count."

"Really? I have read it once."

"Really?"

"Yea." He pauses for a minute. "Hey I got an idea. Go put your pajamas on then come out here."

"What? Why?"

"Just go."

Rory grabs some clothes and goes into the bathroom to change. She puts on some black jogging pants and a pink cami. When she comes out Jess has his shoes off and is lying in the bed with the book.

"Come on." Jess says patting on the bed.

"So what are we doing?" She asks getting in the bed.

"I am going to read to you." He says looking into her eyes.

"What?" Rory asks smiling as she adjusts the blankets.

"Not a good idea?"

"No, no go ahead."

"OK get comfortable."

Rory lays on her stomach and turns her head so she is staring into Jess' eyes.

"OK I'm comfy."

Jess begins reading and Rory never takes her eyes off him.

_When Luke told me Rory was going to be tutoring me, it was hard to pretend to be mad. I would get to spend some alone time with her and that was always a good thing. When we started to 'study' I could tell she was getting aggravated with me because I wouldn't focus. I tried everything to get her to forget about the homework. Finally I suggested we go get some ice cream. "This is a diner, there is ice cream here." She said to me. "Yes, but we don't have cones." I argue. I convince her that I will be an excellent student when we come back from getting our ice cream... in cones._

Jess looks over to Rory and can see that she has watery eyes. He notices a single tear fall down her cheek.

"Hey...what's the matter?"

"Oh sorry this just...isn't really one of my... favorite parts."

"Ah right the wrist thing."

"No...it's not that."

"Then what?" He asks as he turns towards her.

"It's just...you...you left after the accident." Rory taking her eyes off Jess.

Jess moves closer to her and puts his arm around her. He pulls her into him and kisses the top of her head.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop reading?"

"No. Keep reading." Rory says as she tries to get up to go back to where she was. Jess pulls he in tight and says "It's OK just lay down." Rory lays down with her head on Jess' shoulder and Jess keeps his arm around her holding her tight.

_After the accident I made sure she was OK and that the paramedics had taken her to the hospital. The cops asked me a few questions then left. I wanted more then anything to go to the hospital but I knew Lorelai would be there and she would probably kill me. I walked down to 'our' bridge and sat down. I felt horrible, I couldn't believe I hurt her. Of course me...the one who was driving... came out without a scratch. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it. My eyes began to water. I heard some noise in the woods, I looked over and saw Luke. "I made sure she was OK." I tell him. "I know you did." He says as he sits down next to me. I told Luke to send me home. I knew everyone in town would blame me...even though it was my fault, I couldn't bare to have her hate me._

"Never." Rory says in her sleep.

Jess looks down and smiles at Rory she has he eyes closed and her breathing is steady. He marks the page they were on and puts the book on the night stand. He kisses the top of her head and slowly gets out of the bed.

"Jess...stay with me." Rory says. She starts moving around the bed...her eyes still closed.

"Rory, I don't think that is a good..."

"Please Jess?" Rory sits up in bed and opens her eyes. She is still half asleep but is capable of giving a good Gilmore pout. "It will be after two when you get home. Please? You can leave early tomorrow morning so Luke and my mom don't see you."

"Uh...OK...I guess."

"Good. Now take your pants off."

"What?!"

"Jeans aren't comfy to sleep in and you have boxers on right?"

"Oh...yea...right."

Jess takes his jeans off and climbs back into bed and under the blankets.

"So when do you leave?" Jess asks Rory as he gets comfortable in the bed.

"Well we leave at eight am to go to Dorney Park in Allentown. Then we stay there the night and leave the next morning. Luke and my mom are supposed to take Luke's boat out so that might be the end of our trip."

"So...what are the chances of me seeing you again tomorrow?"

"What...not sick of me yet?"

"Never." He says in a serious voice.

"Well...maybe. Allentown is closer to you isn't it?"

"Yea it is. I am going to leave really early so text me when you get up. OK? And maybe we can make some plans."

"Yea OK. Goodnight Jess." Rory says as she gets he self comfortable, once again laying on Jess' shoulder.

"Goodnight."

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! DID YOU LOVE IT; LIKE IT; HATE IT??? PLEASE TELL ME!!**


	6. ALLENTOWN

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter! **

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**ALLENTOWN**

Jess starts to wake up. He knows he has to get out of there early and his mental alarm clock was pretty reliable. Jess looks at the alarm clock on the night stand and it says five thirty AM. He gives Rory a gental kiss on her head then very carefully gets out of bed so he doesn't wake her. He puts his jeans and shoes on and slips out of her hotel room.

As Jess walks to his car he thinks about his night with Rory._ "Why did she ask me to stay? Could she possibly have feelings for me? Maybe she was caught up in the book...the book I wrote about us. I can't believe she has read it that many times. I couldn't stand to read it the one time after I wrote it. I was awful to her and I couldn't forgive myself for it." _Jess says to himself. Jess got back home at seven AM. He went up to his apartment and laid in bed. He remembers Rory said she was leaving at eight AM so he decided to text her. 'good morning gorgeous.' He hits send and then closes his eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rory is waken up by her cell phone ringing. She reads the text message and smiles. She hits reply and types 'morning...i had fun last nite. thanks 4 stayin ova'. She presses send and gets out of bed to get ready.

Rory takes a quick shower. She gets out and changes into some light blue jeans a light blue halter top and blue flip flops. She gets all her things together and packs them up. Lorelai had told her to meet them outside their room at five of eight, Rory looks at the clock and notices she as ten minutes to spare so she pulls out her book and sits on the bed. Before she had a chance to open it her phone was ringing again. She picked it up and read the message. 'anytime ;-)' Rory laughed she could picture Jess and his famous smirk face. She was excited about seeing him again tonight. She must have been day dreaming for a while because she snapped out of it when someone knocked on the door and she noticed the time was three past eight. She grabbed all her stuff and headed towards the door.

Rory, Lorelai and Luke walk toward the hotel's restaurant to have breakfast.

"So did you guys have fun last night?" Rory asks.

"O yea your mom dragged me to all the 'hot stores'." Luke says rolling his eyes while saying the last part.

Rory laughed. Lorelai hits his arm and says "Oh come on Luke you had a blast!"

"So what is the plan for today?" Rory is very anxious to make plans with Jess so she needs to find out what Luke and Lorelai have planned for the day.

"Well hun...do you mind if me and Luke do the whole dinner thing again?"

"No not at all. It will give me a chance to hit the local bookstores. They are usually the ones with the best stuff." Rory says trying to keep her excitement to a minimum. "I don't mind sleeping in a room by myself again if you two want to do anything after dinner." Rory says winking at Lorelai.

"Ah geez." Luke says.

Lorelai laughs and says "Thanks hun. OK I guess we should head to Allentown. We should be there by ten if we leave now."

They all get into the car and Luke starts driving to Allentown, Pennsylvania.

"So mom...come on what's the deal with the coasters at Dorney Park?"

"Well there is Steel Force which is the worlds best steel roller coaster it goes seventy-five mph. Then there is Hydra...it is the first and only floor-less roller coaster in Pennsylvania.

"You sound like a travel book." Luke says.

"Where do you think I got all that info." Lorelai says in a duh tone.

Rory pulled out her cellphone and began to text Jess. 'well mom & luke r goin out again 2nite so text me if/when u want to hang out.' Rory hit send then put her phone on vibrate and shoved it in her pocket.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jess just got out of the shower and he heard his phone go off. He came out of the bathroom in just a towel and walked over to his phone. He sat on his bed and read the message. He smiles and starts to reply. 'ok. i can be there wheneva just let me kno what is a good time'. He hits send and walks over to his closet. He throws on some jeans and sits at his desk to continue writing his book. **(A/N OK IS IT JUST ME OR IS THE PICTURE OF JESS SHIRTLESS AT A DESK WRITING A BOOK JUST HOTT!?)**

He tries to concentrate but is having problems. He can't decide where to take Rory tonight. But he figures he would wait to see how much time they would have before he finalized any plans.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rory decides to read the rest of the way to Allentown. She pulls out her book and tries to get a comfortable as you can in the back of a jeep.

_I was sitting on a bench reading in Washington Square Park, when I heard a familiar voice say hi to me. I turned around and there she was Rory Gilmore. It was late morning on a Thursday and she was in her school uniform so she had obviously skipped school to come here...to New York. On the way to get food we talk about nothing really important. She tells me about giving some guy a withering stare which made me laugh. After a little while I finally ask her if her arm is OK. She gives me a typical Rory answer and says "It looks worse then it is." I just felt so awful looking at her arm. I was the one driving and got out of the whole thing without a scratch._

Rory always felt bad reading that part. She didn't blame Jess and she wished he didn't blame himself. After reading for a while she was starting to get a little car sick but she wanted to at least finish this last part.

_I walked her to the bus station and helped her find the bus to Stars Hollow. She gets on the bus and looks at me through the window. I asked her why she came but she couldn't hear me so she opened the window. "What?" she asked "I said why did you come here? I mean you ditched school and everything. That's so not you. Why'd you do it?" I ask again. "Because you didn't say goodbye." She says in the sweetest voice giving me a look that makes my heart melt. "Oh, bye Rory." "Bye Jess." I smirk at her then walk away from the bus._

Rory smiles, marks the page in her book and closes it. Rory was so wrapped up in the book that she didn't even notice her phone vibrating. She reads the message but doesn't reply yet. She decides to wait until she knew what Luke and Lorelai were doing for sure.

They arrive in Allentown and decide to find a hotel first. They find one about fifteen minutes from the park. Luke and Lorelai bring their luggage into their room and Rory does the same. This hotel was a lot nicer each room had a jacuzzi in the bathroom, the bed was the most comfortable hotel bed Rory has ever slept in, and there is a really nice flat screen T.V. After admiring the room Rory went to meet Lorelai and Luke at the car.

The three arrive at the park and hit the two main roller coasters first. They head to the hot dog stand to grab some lunch.

"I think you are going to have to eat health food for a week to re-pay me for eating carnival food." Luke says to Lorelai.

"Oh come on Luke you love it! You know when you close up the diner you get crazy and eat a chocolate bar every night." Lorelai says laughing.

Luke rolls his eyes. They find a spot in the shade to sit and eat.

"OK so hun do you want us to drop you at the bookstore after this?"

"No, I want to shower and then do some 'bookstore research' before I leave."

"OK just remember be careful and don't be out too late."

"I won't I promise."

"Rory, here take this let me pay for your dinner tonight." Luke says handing Rory a twenty dollar bill.

"Oh no Luke you don't have..."

"Take it. I insist." Luke says cutting her off.

"OK. Thanks Luke."

"Just at least try to eat something close to healthy."

"Got it. Close to healthy." She says laughing.

Lorelai and Luke dropped Rory off at the hotel. Rory sat on the bed and was about to text Jess._ "Hmm maybe I could take a cab there and surprise him. I could use the money Luke gave me towards it." _She says to herself. She shuts her phone and takes a shower. She puts on a pair of jeans and a baby blue tank top. She throws on her blue flip flops and heads downstairs so the front desk can call her a cab. She arrives at Truncheon at two forty-five. She hopes Jess isn't too busy. She pays the cab and gets out. She walks to the front door and figures its OK if she just walks in since it is a place of business. She goes to the desk and asks the man if Jess is there.

"Yea he is upstairs in the apartment. You can go on up, just go all the way up the stairs and the door is right there."

"OK thank you."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! DO YOU GUYS HAVE A FAVE PART OF THE STORY SO FAR??? LET ME KNOW WHAT IT IS!!!**


	7. WILL YOU BE MY EDITOR?

**IluvJess **– I am sorry you think the story is moving too slow. I don't really want to get them together to soon...is that what you met by moving too slow??

**literate.girl.x** – Thanks...that is my fave part too.

**THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER! I WAS JUST WONDERING...DOES ANYONE ELSE FEEL THAT THE STORY IS MOVING TOO SLOW?? I REALLY WANT TO BUILD A FREINDSHIP BEFORE THEY GET TOGETHER...**

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS**

**THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SHORTER THEN MY OTHERS...BUT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN ALMOST A WEEK SO I THOUGHT I WOULD AT LEAST GIVE YOU THIS...THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE UP BY THE WEEKEND!! ENJOY...**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**WILL YOU BE MY EDITOR?**

Rory climes the stairs to the apartment. She is a little nervous to see him. She hopes showing up like this doesn't screw up anything for him. She reaches the top of the stairs and decides to text him. First she puts her phone on silent then types to him 'would u b mad if i took a cab over there now?' She hit send and just waited for a reply. One minute later she received a message. 'no dont, i will come get you. Ill leave in 10 min k?' She smiles as she reads the message. She puts her phone in her pocket and knocks on his door.

Jess is at his desk still working on his book when he hears a knock at the door.

"Be right there!" Jess yells from his desk. He walks over to the door and opens it. "Rory!"

"Hey." She says smiling. She tries very hard not to stare at his bare chest.

"What are you doing here?" He says as he leans in to give her a hug.

"What? Not happy to see me?"

"No. Of course I am. Its just that you shouldn't have taken a cab. I would have picked you up."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well...you did." Jess says with a smirk.

"So...are you busy?"

"No. I was actually just working on my book."

"Oh I am sorry. Go ahead work on it some more I can just read or something."

"It's OK I have been working on it all morning." He says with a small laugh. "I actually had something to ask you."

"OK."

"Well I wanted to know if you would edit my book. I wouldn't be able to pay you but you would get credit in the book for it."

"Wow...really?" Rory says with surprise. "I would be horned to edit such a talented authors book." She says smiling. "So when is it going to be done?"

"Well I am trying to have it done and ready for you to look at by mid October."

"Aww Jess too long. Can't I read what you have so far?"

"No I want you to wait until I have the whole thing finished."

"Jess." She says while giving the Gilmore pout.

"Nope." He says as he goes over to his desk and saves his work before shutting the computer down.

"Jess. Why me?"

'Excuse me?"

"Why did you ask me to edit your book? I mean didn't you just have one of the guys from here edit your last one?"

"I wanted you to edit my last book but I didn't think you would. We weren't speaking and didn't really end on a positive note." Jess says looking down at the floor. "I just...your my best friend Rory and I know that might seem weird since we barley talk but its because of you I am even writing. You have always been there for me and besides Luke, I trust you more then anyone in the world...so who better to edit my book."

"Aww Jess." Rory says with tears in her eyes.

"I know you might have some top job by the time I am ready for you to edit so just let me know if you are too..."

Rory cuts him off. "I will make time Jess. I don't care where I am working, I want to do this."

"OK." Jess says with a smirk.

"So what do you want to do today?" Rory asks as she wipes the water from her eyes.

"Well...I didn't really plan anything because I wasn't sure how much time we would have. You are here all day right?"

"Yup...I am yours all day."

"_I wish you were mine always."_ Jess says to himself. "OK well we could go get some movies and junk food?" he says smiling.

"Sounds great. Oh hey later...if you want...you can bring a bathing suit over to my hotel because I have a jacuzzi in my bathroom!"

"Sounds fun." Jess says as he grabs a black tee shirt and puts it on. _"Rory in a bathing suit; in a jacuzzi with me...how will I control myself."_ Jess says to himself.

They both head downstairs and get into Jess' car. They go to the video store first, then stop at the grocery store to stock up on the essentials. They get back to the apartment around four. Rory sets up the snacks on the tables and Jess puts the movie in. The both sit on the couch, Rory takes her flip flops off and puts her feet on the side of her leaning towards where Jess is sitting...close but not touching.

The movie ends around six and the pretty much finished all the junk food.

"So are you hungry for dinner or are you pretty satisfied?" Jess asks Rory.

"Well I am good now...just give me an hour though." She says holding her stomach laughing.

"Well OK then. How about we drive back to your hotel and we can order pizza?" Jess suggests.

"Sounds good." Rory says as she puts on her flip flops. "Don't forget your bathing suit!"

"You really want to get me in this jacuzzi don't you." He says with a smirk.

Rory looks down and blushes slightly. She prays he didn't notice.

"So do you leave Pennsylvania tomorrow?" Jess asks dreading the answer.

"Yea. Still not sure on whats next, maybe Cony Island. Mom and Luke want to take Luke's boat out sometime this summer so we might head home in a couple days."

"Really?"

"Yea well its more Luke's idea then my moms."

"Yea...figured."

They leave Jess' apartment and arrive at Rory's hotel at seven thirty.

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND DON'T FORGET TO LET ME KNOW IF YOU THINK THIS STORY IS MOVING TOO SLOW.**


	8. YOUR MY BEST FRIEND TOO

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I AM GLAD YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER.**

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**YOUR MY BEST FRIEND TOO**

Rory and Jess walk up to Rory's hotel room. Rory throws her purse on the table and sits on the bed.

"Jess you never told me what your new book is about!"

"I know."

"Your really not going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"Come on Jess...please!"

"No. In fact if there was a way for you to edit without finding out the plot I would do it." He says laughing. "I want it perfect, or as close to it as possible before you know anything about it."

"Is it about another one of your ex-girlfriends?" Rory asks smiling.

"Nope, nobody else has ever been important enough to write about." He says very seriously.

Rory looks down at her feet and lets out a small smile.

"So...where do you want to order pizza from?" Rory asks.

"I think there is a place up the road." Jess reaches down to the shelf on the bottom of the night stand. "I will look for it and call. What should we get?"

"Um...two large? Ooo and bread sticks!"

"OK." Jess says laughing while getting his cell phone from his pocket.

Jess called and orders two large pizzas with everything and an order of breadsticks.

"I am going to go and get us some sodas from the vending machine."

"OK. I think I will take a quick shower."

"I'll be right back."

"Here take my key so you can get back in the room." Rory hands Jess the hotel key before he walks out the door.

Rory grabs a black tank top and some pink jogging pants that say 'SEXY' on the butt and heads into the bathroom to take a shower. Rory comes out of the bathroom and Jess is in the bed leaning against the headboard flipping through the channels.

"Have a nice shower?" Jess asks without looking away from the T.V.

"Yes. It was relaxing." Rory says as she climbs into bed next to Jess.

"Pizza should be here any minute."

"Great. I am getting hungry! Uh...hey...Jess?" Rory says while looking down at her hands.

"Mmmm." He responds.

"Your my best friend too."

Jess turns to look at her and puts his arm around her pulling her in for a hug. Then he gives her a small kiss on the top of her head. Someone knocks at the door. Jess gets up and starts walking over.

"Oh Jess wait I have money in my purse."

"Rory, stop. I am not letting you pay or give me any money for it." He says as he opens the door.

Jess goes to the door to get the pizza and Rory goes into the bathroom to grab some towels to put the pizza on so the sheets wont get all greasy. They both get back into bed leaning against the headboard.

"So what do you want to watch?"

"Well there really isn't anything great on T.V."

"We can order a movie?" Rory says as she reaches over Jess to the nightstand to get the remote. Jess stares into her eyes and she gets lost in his as well. There gaze is broken when Rory's cell phone begins to ring.

"Hello?" Rory says answering her phone.

"Hey sweets. Whatcha doing?" Lorelai asks.

"Oh hey mom. Nothing much. I ordered some pizza and am about to watch a movie. Whats up?"

"Well me and Luke are waiting to be seated at a restaurant so I thought I would call to see how you were doing."

"Well I am doing great."

"OK hun. Have a good night. We leave at nine tomorrow so be ready."

"OK mom. See you then.

Rory hangs up her phone and throws it on the table in her room.

"So...that was your mom."

"Yea, that was her. Luke and her are at a restaurant waiting for a table."

"Why didn't you tell her I was here?"

"What?" Rory says pretending not to hear the question.

"Why didn't you tell your mom we were hanging out? Does she know we met up yesterday?"

"Um...no. She doesn't know." Rory says quietly and avoiding eye contact.

"And Why..."

"I don't know. I just...didn't...tell her."

"Rory if you can't even tell your mom we are friends, maybe..."

"Jess stop. I will tell her and Luke tomorrow. I promise. Don't make a thing out of this. Please." She says looking into his eyes.

"OK." Jess says. Rory can tell that he is hurt that she didn't tell anyone.

Rory continues to look for a movie on the list the hotel offers.

"How about watch 'Almost Famous'?" Rory asks looking at Jess smiling.

"You hate that movie." Jess says eating his pizza not looking at her.

"I don't hate hate it." Rory says moving closer to Jess trying to get him to look at her.

"Just pick a movie you like." Jess says finally looking at her.

"OK I pick so I pick 'Almost Famous'." Rory says sitting back and hitting the button on the remote.

Jess looks over at her and smiles. Rory looks down at her pizza while smiling back and blushing.

"So after the movie do you want to hang out in the Jacuzzi?" Rory asks.

"Yea sure." He says giving her a small smirk._ "I just wish I could tell her that I love her. I just hope that after she reads my second book she will realize that I care about her more then anything in this world."_ Jess says to himself.

At ten thirty the movie is over and the bread sticks were gone and so was most of the pizza.

"Come on admit that you love this movie." Jess says smiling.

"I do not love this movie." She says smiling. _"The person I am watching it with however... Oh my god I need to stop thinking of Jess like that. We are friends...best friends. That is all he wants to be and I have to respect that, I had my chance three years ago when he asked me to go away with him."_ She says to herself.

"Rory. Are you OK?"

"Huh...uh yea...I'm fine." Rory says. "Um you can change out here I will go in the bathroom to change. Just knock on the door when your done and I'll come out when I am done."

"OK."

Rory grabs her baby blue bikini and goes into the bathroom to change. Jess puts his bathing suit on as soon as Rory goes into the bathroom.

"_How am I going to say goodbye to her. I love being able to see her, having her close where I can just go spend the night with her. I just can't loose her again. I don't think I will be able to wait until she reads my book. And what if she doesn't figure it out. I really don't want to ruin this friendship by saying anything...its too soon...right?"_ He thinks to himself.

He knocks on the bathroom door.

"OK I will be right out." Rory calls out to him.

"OK" He answers back.

**OK I KNOW I AM EVIL...BUT THE JACUZZI SCENE WILL BE THE NEXT CHAPTER. I AM STILL THINKING THAT SCENE THROUGH AND I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL I HAD IT PERFECT FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW... I LOVE REVIEWS LIKE LORELAI AND RORY LOVE COFFEE**


	9. JACUZZI

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!**

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**JACUZZI**

Jess is sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for Rory to finish getting dressed. Jess hears the bathroom door start to open so her stands up.

"So...you all ready?" Rory asks as she walks out of the bathroom.

"Uh...yea." Jess says trying not to stare at her. She is wearing a baby blue suit that brings out her amazing eyes. She has on a regular bikini top and boy shorts. _"She looks absolutely amazing."_ He says to himself.

Jess follows Rory into the huge bathroom. Rory gets in the Jacuzzi, then Jess gets in and sits directly across from her.

"I definitely need to find an apartment with one of these." Rory says smiling.

Jess was quite, he was just staring in to space. Rory gets up and moves closer to him.

"Jess are you OK? You look distracted."

"Uh...yea...I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"OK." Rory leans back and gets comfortable. She closes her eyes and lets out a small sigh. Jess looks over at her and stares for a moment.

"Rory?"

"Mmmmm." Rory responds not opening her eyes.

"Is there anything I could ever do to make you hate me and not want to be my friend?" Jess asks still staring at Rory.

Rory opens her eyes and looks into Jess'. "What are you talking about? I told you before I could never hate you."

"Good." Jess whispers simply.. He leans down and gives her a gental kiss on the lips. He is about to pull away but he swears he feels her kiss back so he doesn't. He takes his right hand and brings it up to her left cheek. **(A/N - I LOVE WHEN HE DOES THAT AND I HAVE NOTICED THAT HE DOES IT IN KISS SCENES IN OTHER SHOWS...I DON'T KNOW IF ITS IN THE SCRIPT OR IF ITS JUST HIM BUT I LOVE IT!!!!)** Then he takes his left arm and wraps it around her waist.

After about two minutes they pull apart to catch their breathe.

"Um...we should probably get out. I read somewhere it isn't good to sit in a jacuzzi for too long." Rory says as she stands up.

Jess watches her get up but doesn't say anything. _"Oh my god I can't believe I kissed her. And she kissed me back. I really hope she isn't kicking herself for doing it."_ He thinks to himself. Jess gets out and grabs a towel. Both dry off and wrap towels around themselves. They walk out of the bathroom and Rory sits on the chair.

"So...I guess I should be going." Jess says as he throws on his shirt and picks up his jeans.

"Oh...really?" Rory says obviously disappointed.

"Yea...I mean you probably want to get some rest before you leave tomorrow."

"Oh yea right." Rory says. She had almost forgot that she was leaving in the morning.

Jess walked over to her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Text me anytime." He says as he walks towards the door. Rory has tears in her eyes but he doesn't notice since he is turned around. As soon as the door closes she lets out the tears.

Jess gets into his car and starts it. He hears his phone go off and reads the text message. 'come back.' He thinks for a minute and sighs. He takes the keys out of the car and walks back to Rory's room.

Rory is sitting at the edge of the bed crying holding her phone. She gets up when she hears a knock at the door.

"Rory! Whats the matter? Are you OK?" Jess asks as he pulls her in for a hug.

"You left." She says quietly.

Jess walks her over to the bed and they both sit. "I am sorry but it's almost midnight. I thought you would want to go to sleep."

Rory doesn't respond. She stops crying she is just laying in Jess' arms.

"Do you want me to read to you again?" Rory nods. "OK go get out of your bathing suit and come back into bed." Jess says.

Rory gets up and grabs some black shorts and a green cami and heads into the bathroom.

"_How am I going to say by to him? He leaves for two minutes and I miss him! And the kiss...what did that mean?" _Rory thinks to herself as she changes. Rory comes out of the bathroom and gets into bed. Jess is already under the blankets leaning against the headboard with his book in hand.

"I see you read some without me." Jess says pretending to be hurt.

"Yea well...I couldn't help it." She says smiling.

"Your just lucky it was one of my least favorite parts." He says with a smirk.

"Really?" She asks looking down.

"Don't get me wrong, I loved that you came to see me. But having to walk you back to the bus station and seeing you get on the bus to go back home killed me."

"Oh." Rory says looking back up at Jess then to the book.

"OK lets start one of my favorite chapters."

_After I had spoke with Luke about moving back I just had to see her. I walked to the Independence Inn and saw her talking with her dad. I waited a few yards back until she was finished. He dad walked away and she turned and saw me. I could tell by the look in her eyes she was shocked. "What are you doing here?" she asks me. "You look nice." I say avoiding her question. "Thank you. What are you doing here?" She asked again seeming a little more nervous. I told her I moved back. I couldn't tell if she was nervous or if she just wasn't happy that I was back then all of the sudden she kissed me. It took a minute for me to get over the shock and kiss her back but I did. I tried to cup her face with my hand but she pulled away. "Don't say anything." She tells me. She was obviously nervous about her boyfriend finding out. She starts to run away but turns back to me and says "Welcome home." It broke my heart a little to see her run away after we finally had our first kiss. It broke my heart even more to know she was running back towards her boyfriend...a boyfriend who didn't even appreciate this girl._

Rory let out a tiny yawn. "Is my book that boring?" Jess asks with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry. Hey Jess...why is this one of your favorite chapters? I mean you say you are heartbroken and upset so how can this be your favorite?"

"Because...because it was our first kiss." He says looking down at the book.

Just then Rory's cell phone began to ring. She got out of bed and walked over to the table where she had put it.

"Hello?" Rory says as she answers her phone. "Logan...hi. Um...I'm good how about you?" Rory says looking at Jess. She holds up one finger signaling that she will only be a minute and walks into the bathroom.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW:-D**


	10. A SHOWER

**HEY EVERYONE, I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING! I HAVE A NEW STORY IDEA POSTED IN MY PROFILE...PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I WON'T BE STARTING IT UNTIL EITHER THIS STORY IS FINISHED OR 'BEST FRIEND' IS FINISHED (BOTH ARE PRETTY CLOSE TO THE END).**

**Flowerson**** - ****_I'm glad someone else noticed it. I guess its just the way he kisses...wouldn't I __love__ to find out lol :-D_**

**I JUST WANT TO SET SOMETHING STRAIGHT...RORY IS _NOT_ WITH LOGAN. EVERYTHING IN SEASON SEVEN HAPPENED (EXCEPT FOR RORY GETTING A JOB)...HE PROPOSED, SHE SAID NO AND HE WALKED AWAY. LOGAN HAS NOT HAD CONTACT WITH HER SINCE HER GRADUATION WHEN THEY BROKE UP SO THIS IS THE FIRST TIME SHE IS HEARING FROM HIM.**

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A SHOWER**

"_OK why is this rich playboy calling? I thought they broke up. Maybe he is calling to get back together. And stupid me kisses her and leaves without talking about it. Great now she has no clue how I feel about her and she is on the phone with her ex-boyfriend. This is not looking good. Maybe I should just leave. No that would be an old Jess thing to do, to just leave without a goodbye. I have to show her that I am different and that she can count on me now." _Jess says to himself.

Five minutes later Rory comes out of the bathroom and puts her phone back on the table.

"Sorry." She says as she climbs back into bed.

"So...that was Logan." He says.

"Uh...yea...that was Logan."

"Huh...I didn't know you still talked."

"Well we don't...not really. This is the first I have heard from him since the whole thing at my graduation happened."

"So...did he realize he was a fool for letting you go?"

"I don't know, he asked me to get some coffee with him when I get back. He probably wants just wants to be friends or something."

"So do you want to keep reading?" He asks trying to forget about the whole Logan thing.

"Hmmm well I don't know the most awful...well almost the most awful part is next...Shane." Rory says with a smirk.

"I can't help that. You left for Washington and left me all alone ."

"I have an idea. Instead of reading lets tell each other our favorite and least favorite parts." Rory says as she moves closer to Jess.

"OK. You go first. What is your least favorite part of the book...A.K.A our life." He says with a smirk.

"Definitely when you left for California...without saying a word to me. You know until I read your book I thought you left because of me."

"What?! Why would I leave because of you?"

"Because of the party. I thought you were mad that I didn't sleep with you that night."

"Oh man. I am sorry. I hate that you thought that." Jess says looking into her eyes.

"So what was your least favorite part?" Rory asks looking down at her hands.

"Probably when we were at the party and you ran out of the room crying. It killed me, because I wasn't angry at you I was mad that I wasn't graduating."

"I wish you would have told me."

"I know I am sorry."

"Hey this isn't an apologizing game." Rory says smiling. "What is your favorite part?"

"Thanksgiving night." Jess begins as he turns to look Rory right in the eyes. "You and your mom came back to Luke's after your grandparents and you kissed me...a real kiss...right on the sidewalk where everyone could see. What about you what is your favorite part?"

"I honestly can't choose. It changes, everytime I read it I have a new favorite part."

"Come on you have to pick...what was your favorite this time reading it?"

"Um...when you brought me food when my mom was out of town. That was so sweet."

"Too bad Dean showed up."

"I know we were having fun." She says smiling.

"You look tired."

"Yea I am." She says before she yawns.

"Lets go to sleep."

"OK but promise me something?"

"Anything." He says simply.

"Wake me up before you leave so I can say goodbye."

"I promise." He says as he turns the light off.

"Good night Jess." Rory says.

Jess could feel Rory's breathe on him so he knew she was very close. "Goodnight." He says.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It is six in the morning and Jess is just starting to wake up. He carefully gets out of bed and puts his clothes and sneakers on. After he is all dressed he goes over and shakes Rory gently.

"Rory." He says slightly above a whisper.

"Mmmmm"

"Rory wake up. I'm leaving."

Rory wakes up and sits up slowly. Jess sits at the edge of the bed right next to her.

"You know you could stay and eat breakfast with us. I'm telling them this morning anyway."

"I would love to but I have to work at eight. So if I leave now I will have just enough time to shower and get dressed."

"You can shower here if you want."

"What does it matter? It would still work out to the same amount of time that I see you."

"Well..."

"Well...what?"

"We could shower together? I mean we can put our bathing suits back on and the other one can turn around when its time to wash the covered parts." Rory says laughing.

"Um...I don't know."

"Come on Jess. Please. It's really not a big deal. It will be just like last night except there will be soap." She says smiling.

"OK." he says with a smirk. "Go change in the bathroom. I'll change out here."

"OK!" Rory squeals as she gets up and goes into the bathroom.

They both change back into their suits. Rory turns on the shower and then opens the door so Jess can come in.

"Do you like the water really hot?" Rory asks.

"Yea."

"Good me too." Rory says as she gets in. "Come on Jess what are you waiting for?" Jess gets in the shower and wets his hair under the water. "You know this is the first time I have taken a shower with someone." Rory says smiling.

Jess just smiles and continues to wash his hair. Rory puts some body wash on a lufa sponge and washes herself.

"OK Jess you can close your eyes and I will take my suit off and finish getting clean." She says as Jess moves from under the water.

Jess turns around and closes his eyes making it harder to give in to the erge to peek.

"Um Jess...the knot on my bathing suit is not coming undone. Can you untie it for me?"

"Rory. Can't you just do it?"

"No. Jess. It's a tight knot and it's wet...making it almost impossible to get off. Please..." She says whining.

"OK fine." Jess says as he turns around and opens his eyes. Rory turns so her back is to him. It takes a minute but Jess gets her bathing suit untied. Rory takes her top and throws it on the bathroom floor. Jess immediately turns around and tries to stop himself from getting too excited. Rory takes her bottoms off and finishes washing herself. She gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around herself.

"OK Jess I am all covered up."

Jess turns around and sees Rory in a towel. He tries not to stare but she catches him and looks down and blushes.

"OK I will just turn around so you can finish up."

"Uh...yea OK." Rory turns around and Jess takes off his bating suit and finishes his shower. He grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist.

"OK well I will just go change out there." He says pointing to the door.

"K. Oh I have to get my clothes first." She says following him out the door. Rory grabs some jeans a green tank top and some clean underwear. She heads back into the bathroom to change and Jess changes into his clothes.

Rory comes out of the bathroom and jumps onto the bed as Jess is sitting on the bed tying his sneakers.

"So are you leaving?" Rory asks.

"Yup, hopefully there is no traffic otherwise I will be late for work."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." He says with a smirk. "OK." He says standing up. "Text me to let me know what your mom and Luke say. I bet your mom will be mad."

"I think she will be surprised. But I told her you talked sense into me and thats why I went back to Yale so she like you now." Rory says smiling.

Jess smirks and gives Rory a big hug, then kisses her softly on the cheek. "Bye Rory." He says as he walks towards the door.

"Bye Jess."

Rory just sits on the bed staring at the door for a few minutes after he leaves. She can't get over how much she misses him already. She looks at the clock and sees that she has a half hour before she has to meet her mom and Luke for breakfast. She grabs her book and leans against the headboard so she is comfortable.

_That summer I was miserable. I couldn't believe she just left like that. I mean I know it was for school but she could have said goodbye. There was no phone calls or letters. I began to realize she wasn't going to dump her perfect boyfriend to be with me so...I met Shane. I wasn't in love with Shane, I didn't even like her very much, we had nothing in common and she never had anything interesting to say. I figured this was the kind of girl I was supposed to be with, smart and funny girls rarely went for the 'bad boy' types. When Rory came home, I knew she could see me and Shane kissing under the tree and I knew it made her mad, I saw her face when she saw us and she was definitely pissed. I didn't want to hurt her but I was so mad that she didn't contact me once the whole time she was in Washington. I couldn't just watch her come back home and run into Dean's arms. I had to try and move on with my life. Eventually it became a jealous thing. I wanted her to get jealous, I wanted her to see me with Shane and wish it was her. I wanted her to dump her boyfriend and be with me._

She shuts the book and grabs her phone. 'thnx 4 commin bac last nite.' she hits send and waits for a reply. About five minutes later her phone goes off. 'anytime. What r best friends 4!' She smiles as she reads the text message. She hears a knock at the door so she quickly puts her phone on vibrate and throws it in her purse along with the book.

**OK SO ONLY ABOUT 20 OF PEOPLE WHO ARE READING MY STORY ARE REVIEWING. THAT MAKES ME SAD :-( PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE IF YOU READ MY STORY REVIEW IT...LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, I PROMISE I AM DYING TO KNOW!!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER**- _Rory tells Lorelai and Luke about Jess...but does she tell them the whole truth or does she just say she ran into him??? let me know what you think!!_


	11. TELLING LUKE & LORELAI

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY, I LOVE KNOWING HOW MUCH YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY!!! IT MAKES THIS EVEN MORE FUN FOR ME!**

**I KNOW A LOT OF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR LUKE AND LORELAI'S REACTIONS SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**TELLING LUKE & LORELAI**

Rory answers the door and her mom is standing there with an unusual big smile on her face.

"You had coffee!" Rory yells.

"Just one cup!"

"Without me!?" Rory says a little upset.

"Sorry." Lorelai says giving her daughter the pout.

"Mom. That doesn't work on another Gilmore girl." Rory says as she grabs her bags and walks out of her hotel room.

"Are you OK hun?" Lorelai asks seriously.

"Um...yea. I just need to tell you and Luke something."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing bad. I'll tell you both when we eat breakfast. Or did you eat without me too?" Rory says sarcastically.

"Hahaha Rory is just so funny. She should have her own comedy show!" Lorelai says as she follows Rory down to the car.

They all get into the car and drive to a restaurant to have breakfast. After they order Rory starts to get a little nervous. She decides to just come out and tell them.

"So." She begins. "I have some good news. I am going to be editing a book."

"Wow hun that is great! Did you get a call yesterday?" Lorelai asks.

"Um...no not exactly." Rory says looking down.

"So who is the author? Anybody famous?" Luke asks.

"Well the two of you know him." She says smiling. "It's Jess."

"Jess?" Lorelai asks surprised.

"Yea."

"Wow...how did that happened."

"Well we hung out yesterday, and he asked me. I wouldn't get paid but i would get the credit for it in the book."

"You hung out with Jess? I didn't know you two were close again."

"Well we are just friends but yea we have been talking for a couple days and we had dinner and watched a movie last night and...he uh...slept over."

"Ah geez." Luke says rolling his eyes.

"No, Luke nothing happened. We just talked and it was too late for him to drive home. I asked him to stay and come for breakfast but he had to work." Rory says.

Luke gets up to use the men's room.

"So you don't have feelings for him?" Lorelai asks

"It doesn't really matter. We are just friends."

"Rory." Lorelai says knowing that her daughter really does have feelings for him.

"I don't know." She says quietly. "And that is the truth."

"Well babe you should figure it out and talk to him."

"We kissed." Rory blurts out. _"Oh and it was an amazing kiss so much more passion then kisses with Logan." _She thinks to herself.

"Really?"

"Yea he kissed me and I... just... didn't move away. He didn't say anything about it afterwards though."

"Hun, I really think you need to figure out how you feel and then talk to him."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luke didn't really go to the bathroom. He snuck outside the restaurant and called Jess' cell.

"Hello?" Jess answers the phone.

"Hey, Jess?" Luke says.

"Luke?"

"Yea its me?"

"Well this is a surprise."

"Jess. Rory told us."

"Yea I knew she was going to."

"Yea well you better not hurt her again. I mean it Jess don't screw anything up."

"Geez calm down we are just friends.

"I saw the look she gave us when she said your name. I don't believe the 'friends' story for one minute. I have to get back to our table. Luke pauses. "Congratulations on the new book by the way." He says with a smile. "I really am proud of you Jess."

"Uh...thanks."

"Just don't hurt her."

"I never will again." He says. "Bye Luke."

"Bye Jess."

Luke hangs up and goes back inside to their table. A few minutes after that their food arrives.

"So when is Jess' book going to be finished?" Lorelai asks as she finishes up her fourth cup of coffee.

"Well he says it should be ready for me to edit by mid October."

"What is is about?" Luke asks.

"I don't know. He won't tell me. He said I have to wait until I edit it." She says smiling at the thought of Jess.

"OK hun me and Luke were talking about the rest of the summer. We figured we would go and do Coney Island then head back home and we would leave on the boat trip."

"Yea that sounds fine." Rory says.

"Good so...I guess we can stay overnight tonight then drive back tomorrow morning after breakfast?"

"Sounds like a plan." Rory says.

"OK lets head out." Luke says as he gets up from the table.

The three of them leave the restaurant and head to the car. Rory got her book out and is about to start reading when she remembers that Jess wanted her to text him to tell him how it went. She pulls out her cell phone and starts to type. 'hey, told em they were surprised but not mad. they r happy im gonna edit ur book.' She hits send and opens her book.

_It was the night of the dance marathon. One of those crazy events that this town would have. Rory was dancing with her mom. I could tell that Shane was bugging Rory a lot that night. She would look over to me and have a hurt look on her face. Lorelai broke her heal and had to fix it so Dean went over to make sure Rory didn't fall asleep. Dean must have been noticing Rory looking at me because he got mad, really mad at her and yelled and broke up with her in front of the whole gym. Rory ran off the dance floor, after a few seconds I went after her. She was at the bridge sitting there crying looking hurt and miserable. "Dean's a jerk." I tell her. She then admits that she has feelings for me. "So...what now?" She asks. "You're definitely broken up with Dean?" I ask. "Yea...I'm definitely broken up with Dean." She says. "OK then I have to go take care of something." I leave to go break up with Shane, so I can finally be with her._

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WAS SO HAPPY TO GET 15 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! THAT WAS THE MOST OUT OF ALL THE CHAPTERS! LET'S SEE IF WE CAN BEAT 15 REVIEWS WITH THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!**


	12. CONEY ISLAND

**GUYS MY REVIEWS ARE SLIPPING AGAIN! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME BEG FOR THEM!**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO HIT THE PRETTY BUTTON AND WRITE A REVIEW! YOUR THE BESTEST:-D **

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CONEY ISLAND**

They arrive at Coney Island a little before noon. Rory checks her phone before getting out of the car. Jess still hasn't responded but she figures he is busy at work. The three of them head to the front gate to buy their tickets. All Rory can think about is what her mother told her. Lorelai was right she needed to tell Jess how she felt. Rory knows she loves Jess. She told her mother she is confused because she is scared. Jess has hurt her a lot in the past and she doesn't want to get hurt again._ "I just have to find out how he feels. I can't go through my life wondering what if..." _She says to herself.

_MEANWHILE IN PHILADELPHIA..._

It's time for Jess' lunch break so he decides to work on his book while he eats his sandwich. He heads upstairs, makes his sandwich and sits at his desk. He pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and reads Rory's text message. He smiles. He is glad Lorelai wasn't angry. He knows that after he helped Rory see what she was doing last year Lorelai's feelings towards him had changed but he was still nervous. He begins typing back. 'im glad. r u havin fun coney island?' He decides not to tell her about Luke calling because that might open up the whole "friends" topic that he just wasn't ready for. He hits send and goes back to his lunch and his book.

_IN NEW YORK..._

The three of them just get off the Cyclone roller coaster.

"Wow! That was an amazing roller coaster!" Lorelai says.

"God, I feel nauseous from that thing." Luke says making a face.

Rory pulls her cell out and reads Jess' text. She hits reply and thinks for a moment before typing. 'cyclone was crazy. Um jess i think we need 2 talk about the...kiss.' She hits send and hopes he doesn't just respond with... it was a mistake. She knew she should probably wait until they could talk in person or at least on the phone but it is so much easier to be rejected through text messages.

"So do you want to eat lunch?"

"Lorelai are you crazy?! How can you eat anything after that crazy ride?" Luke asks.

"Luke. This is me. Lorelai Gilmore. Miss I ate half a bag of marshmallows, six Pop Tarts, four bagel dogs, a really stale Cheese Nip and now its brownie time Gilmore." Lorelai says in a serious tone.

"My mistake." Luke says rolling his eyes.

"Rory are you hungry babe?" Lorelai asks.

"Starving." She answers simply. "We definitely have to get some hot dogs here!" Rory says.

"Oooo definitely!" Lorelai says as they all walk over to the hot dog stand."

Rory feels her phone vibrate, she becomes very nervous about what the message could say. She takes it out of her pocket and reads the text message. 'we will. ill call u 2nite. have a cheese dog 4 me!'

"Was that Jess?" Lorelai asks as they walk over to a picnic table to eat lunch.

"Yea." Rory answers.

"So...what did he say?"

"He said to have a cheese dog for him." Rory says smiling.

They finish up eating their lunch and walk around for a bit longer. They hit a few more rides and walk around the gift shops. At around five they decide to go to the hotel and take a dip in the pool and change for dinner.

_IN PHILADELPHIA..._

After Jess sends the text message he sits and thinks. He really does love Rory and he has a small feeling that she still feels something for him as well. But she just graduated Yale she has all these doors open to her and he doesn't want her to not go for a job because it would be to far away. "_She deserves so much better then me."_ He says to himself. He decides he will just tell her that they are better off friends. Jess wipes the small amount of water from his eyes and walks back downstairs to finish his shift.

_IN NEW YORK..._

After about a half hour of swimming Luke, Lorelai and Rory go back to their rooms and change for dinner. Luke finds a make-your-own pizza place up the road from their hotel. Lorelai and Rory both scream "Yay!" as Luke pulls in to a parking space.

"Wow Luke this is so cool!" Lorelai says lightly slapping his right arm.

"Yea i thought the two of you would like it."

"You definitely know us." Rory says smiling.

They go in and sit down. The waiter comes over and explains how everything works. Lorelai and Rory each make a medium pizza. Luke makes a small pizza and orders a salad. After dinner they drive back to the hotel room.

"Hey Rory you can come and watch a movie with us if you want." Lorelai says.

"Um...its OK. I am actually expecting a call." Rory says giving her mom a look. Lorelai right away knows its about Jess and they were going to hate 'the talk' so she says good night and gives her a hug. Luke and Lorelai head off to their room and Rory goes into hers.

Rory takes a nice long relaxing bubble bath to calm her nerves. She gets out and throws on some knit shorts and a t-shirt. She jumped in the bed under the blankets and turned on the television. She stops flipping channels when she comes to the show 'Heroes'. She has seen this show a few times and it is a little confusing. But she finds the character, Peter very hott so, she decides to watch it.** (A/N: SORRY I COULDN'T HELP IT LOL) **As the show ends she hears her cell phone ring. She looks at the screen and the name 'JESS' is flashing. She takes a deep breathe and flips her phone open.

"Hello?" She says.

**OK PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HIT THE PRETTY BUTTON AND WRITE YOUR THOUGHTS. **

**I WAS GOING OVER THE REST OF THE STORY IN MY HEAD AND THERE SHOULD BE BETWEEN 3 AND 4 CHAPTERS LEFT TO THIS STORY THEN I WILL START MY NEW RORY/JESS FIC...(CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR A SUMMARY OF IT.)**

** AGAIN, THANKS FOR READING AND _PLEASE_ REVIEW:-D**


	13. TEARS

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER! **

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**TEARS**

"Hey." Jess says.

"Hey. Whats up?" Rory says trying not to let her nervousness show.

"I got home from work a little while ago and I just got out of the shower. How about you?"

"Well, I got back from dinner with Luke and my mom, took a bubble bath and watched a little bit of that show 'Heroes'."

"Oh yea I have seen that. That Peter guy is a great actor."

"I agree."

"Where did you go for dinner?"

"Oh it was this cool restaurant. They brought you all kinds of stuff and you made your own pizza!"

"Sounds fun."

"Yea it was...for me and my mom anyway." Rory says with a small laugh.

"So..." Jess starts.

"So..." Rory imitates.

"You didn't text me much today." Jess says figuring they could push the important subject aside for a few more minutes.

"Um well I just figured you were going to call so..."

"Rory, look... I love you." He blurts out. He couldn't believe he just said that. "Your my best friend. You were always the person who believed in me when no one else did. I kissed you the other night and I still can't believe I did that. On some levels I am not sorry, but others I am because I don't want to ruin this friendship that we finally are able to have. Now I don't know if you feel the same or not but I don't want to know. Because if you don't I won't be able to take it and if you do it will be too hard to tell you no. You need to follow your dreams right now and not worry about a relationship."

Rory is quiet. She can't bring herself to say anything because she is scared tears will fall and she doesn't want him to hear her crying. She loves him so much but something inside of her knows he is right. She would give up jobs just to be with him and that scares her.

"Rory?" Jess says.

"Jess." Rory says but stops because she knew he could hear the tears in her voice.

"Look I have to go work on my book some more. But first I really need to know that we are still friends."

"Always." Rory manages to get out.

Jess lets out a small sigh of relief. He doesn't know what he would do if he couldn't at least remain friends with her.

"So when your a big time reporter and I want to ask the women I love to read my book with me... "

"You won't have to ask." Rory says smiling through the tears.

"Sweet dreams Rory." Jess says

"Goodnight Jess."

They both hang up the phone. Rory lays back in the bed and stares at the ceiling. She thinks about what Jess just said to her on the phone. _"There are newspapers in Philadelphia. I could always work there and get an apartment in Philadelphia so I could be closer to him. But I guess that would limit myself to those jobs and that wasn't what he wanted." _She thinks to herself. She continues laying there thinking about Jess, Philadelphia and the other jobs she had applied for, unconsciously making a pro/con list.

Jess walks over to his desk and sits down. He turns the computer on and stares at the screen._ "I know I did the right thing. She deserves better, even if she does love me. I can't have her changing her whole life around for me. And its not like I can just go and get a job anywhere else." _He says to himself as he stares at the blank screen. Jess' eyes become very watery so he decided to skip working on his book and just go to bed. About ten minutes later he hears his phone go off. He gets up and grabs it off his desk. 'i love u 2...thought u deserved 2 kno.' Tears begin to roll down his cheeks. He walks back over to his bed and closes his eyes.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**SORRY IT IS SO SHORT:-( PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER. I SWEAR I AM GOING SOMWHERE WITH THIS STORY AND I THINK IT WILL MAKE YOU ALL HAPPY. :-)**

**OH BY THE WAY...**

"_So when your a big time reporter and I want to ask the women I love to read my book with me... "_

"_You won't have to ask." Rory says smiling through the tears_

**I DON'T KNOW IF ANYONE NOTICED BUT I CHANGED THIS LINE A BIT...IT WAS ORIGINALLY...**

"If I ever find myself in the position of owning a sail boat again and I asked the women I love to go sailing with me..."

"You wouldn't have to ask Pace."

**IT WAS SOMET****HING LIKE THAT. ****...FROM DAWSONS CREEK (JOEY/PACY)**


	14. GOING HOME

**Kylie – Thanks so much! I am also a huge Milo Ventimiglia fan...he is just so damn hott & talented!**

**Steph the Great – I heard the same thing! If it happens I really really hope they bring Milo back for it. I heard Amy really likes Milo so hopefully she will try to get him.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED...**

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS...**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**GOING HOME**

Rory woke up to knocking at the door. She slowly gets out of bed and quickly looks at herself in th mirror near the door. He eyes are blood shot, her hair is a mess and she has bads under her eyes. She lets out a small sigh and opens the door.

"Hey sweets are you ready..." Lorelai stops when she notices Rory's face. "Rory, hunny whats the matter?"

Rory walks back into her hotel room and Lorelai follows her. They both sit on the bed.

"Jess called last night. And he thinks we are better off friends."

"Ah babe I am sorry. But maybe its for the best."

"He told me he loved me and that he doesn't want me giving up job opportunities for him."

"Wow he said that?" Lorelai asks.

"Yes. He didn't even want to hear how I felt because he said it would be to hard for him whatever my response might be."

"Wow I guess he has grown up quit a bit."

"Mom...I want to move to Philadelphia and get a job there."

"Rory..."

"No. I know what your going to say and I can't loose him again. I regret not going with him when he asked me to everyday. I can't regret this too."

"But sweetie...he told you he just wants to be friends."

"I know but I have to try. He loves me. Maybe if I make the first move he will realize I love him too."

"OK. Just...talk to him before you move there for nothing."

"I will. I am going to text him to tell him that the minute I get back to Stars Hollow I will call Philadelphia newspapers."

"OK sweetie if your sure this is what you want..."

"It is...I am positive."

"OK than I am happy for you. Come on get dressed I will bring your bags down to Luke."

Rory grabs a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt from her bag before Lorelai takes them downstairs. Rory gets dressed and quickly checks the room to make sure she didn't forget anything.

"Hey is everything OK?" Luke asks as Lorelai walks up to the car with Rory's bags.

"Um yea. Jess told Rory that he just wanted to be friends. So she is a little upset."

"Wow. I can't believe Jess just wants to be friends."

"Well I guess he told her that he loves her and doesn't want her to sacrifice her career for him. But she is willing to and wants to move to Philadelphia and work there so they can be together. So I am not sure what is going to happen."

"Wow...is Rory OK?"

"She will be. She just needs some time. It's hard because they both still love each other."

Rory walks up to the car carrying her large purse.

"Good morning Luke." Rory says trying to sound like her usual self.

"Morning Rory."

"OK let's hit the road!" Lorelai says as she opens her door.

They all get into the car and head to a little coffee shop to get some breakfast to go. Lorelai and Rory each get a large coffee and a cinn-a-bun. Luke gets a tomato juice and an apple since he is driving and can't eat much else.

They arrive in Stars Hollow a little after noon.

"OK hun we will see you in a couple weeks. We both have our cell phones so call if you need us."

"OK. I will. Have a nice trip."

Luke and Lorelai drive away leaving Rory at home. Rory goes into the house and drops her stuff in her room. She sits on her bed and pulls out her phone. She takes a deep breath and starts typing. 'i have been thinking. I am going to move to philadelphia and get a job at a local paper.' she hits send. She gathers up some of her clothes from her suitcase and walks over to the washing machine. She throws her clothes in and starts it up. As she is walking back to her room she hears her phone. Her heart stops for a moment until she notices the name on the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ace. How's it going?"

"Hey Logan. I'm good. Just got home from the trip actually. How about you?"

"I'm good Ace." He says with a smile. "I was wondering, I know you just got home, but would you want to go and grad some lunch?"

"Um...sure."

"OK meet me at the pub in an hour."

"OK, I will see you then."

They both hang up and Rory sits back on her bed. She stares at her phone for a minute. Jess usually always responds right away so she is getting a little anxious. Rory takes a shower and changes into a jean skirt and a blue top. She grabs her car keys and heads to the pub like she did many nights in college.

**OK PLEASE REVIEW. I AM NOT SURE HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS CHAPTER MYSELF...I WASN'T IN A WRITING MOOD BUT I WANTED TO GET A CHAPTER UP. HOPEFULLY IT ISN;T THAT OBVIOUS IN MY WRITING...IF IT IS I AM SORRY.**


	15. LOGAN

** I DO NOT OWN GILMOE GIRLS**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**LOGAN**

Rory pulls into a space at the pub. She turns off her car and grabs her cell phone. Still no message from Jess. She sighs and gets out of her car and heads into the pub.

"Ace, over here." Logan says waving at Rory.

"Hey Logan how are you."

"I'm good. " He says before he leans in and gives her a friendly kiss on the cheek. "How about you? How was your trip?"

"Oh it was fun. We went on a ton of roller coasters."

"You seem nervous Ace." He says with a small smile.

"Oh...really...do I? Well...I am...I mean a little bit." Rory says giving a little smile after she says the last part.

"Don't be. It's just me."

"Yea...of course, your right. So...whats up? Why did you want to have lunch?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Well...no..."

"Look, Rory. About what happened, I am sorry. I was a fool to think that you were ready to marry me. I mean your right you shouldn't be tied down to one city."

"Logan..."

"No let me finish. I am beating myself up for walking away from you. I should have understood. I am sorry. But Rory I want to try the long distance thing. We can do it, we have before and hopefully when you are ready you will marry me someday."

Rory just stares at him with tears in her eyes.

"Rory? Are you OK?' Logan asks.

"No. No I am not OK. I am sorry Logan but you walked away from our relationship and I can't go back. I am sorry. I thought you asked me to lunch because you wanted to be friends.

"Ace..."

"Logan no. I can't do this." She says as she gets up from the table. "I met up with Jess on the trip and...I...I'm still in love with him." She says crying. "I'm sorry I have to go."

Rory walks back to her car and drives home. When she pulls up to her house she hears her phone go off. She takes a deep breath and reads the text. 'rory please dont say that i told u i cant watch u give up ur dream. im sorry'. Rory sits in her car for almost an hour crying she hates that he is so stubborn and can't see that she would be giving up more by not going to Philadelphia.

Rory hits reply and stares at her phone. She has no idea what to say she wants to tell him he is being stubborn and that she is completely in love with him and that she would do absolutely anything to be with him.

Rory sighs and gets out of her car and heads into the house. She goes into her room and lays on her bed. All she can think about is Jess. It is making her crazy. Logan had wanted her to give up things to be with him but she couldn't. Jess doesn't want her to give up anything but she is willing to, to be with him.

"_That's how I know it's right with Jess."_ She thinks to herself._ "I am willing to give up things for Jess but not for Logan."_

Rory finally starts to respond to Jess' text 'jess i love u and i would b giving up more not going there to b with u.' Rory eventually falls asleep, still holding on to her cell phone and still thinking of Jess.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER! IT WILL BE UP THE WEEKEND AFTER THANKSGIVING...THEN I WILL START MY NEW RORY/JESS STORY..._"I THINK I WANT MORE"_**

** SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE ON THE SHORT SIDE!**


	16. IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU

**Hi everyone…I am so sorry it took so long for me to post the last chapter. I have had a lot of family stuff going on since Thanksgiving boyfriends dad passed away on Thanksgiving, I moved…etc. But I am back at writing and I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this story.**

**JUST A RECAP… **_**Rory just had lunch with Logan and Logan wanted her back. Rory told him she loved Jess and left. Rory fell asleep waiting for a text from Jess after she told him she wanted more than anything to be with him.**_

**I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS**

**IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU**

Rory wakes up about two hours later. Of course the first thing she does is look at her phone she sees that she has a test message. She takes a deep breath and holds it while she presses the read button on her phone. 'Rory, I am sick & have read everything in my house can u bring me some of ur books?' It was from Paris. Rory puts her phone on the bed and sighs as she gets up out of bed. She walks over to the radio and turns it on then she grabs a box and starts looking through her books for Paris.

Jess shuts his car off and sits in it staring at the Gilmore house. _"I hope I am doing the right thing"_ he says to himself as he gets out of his car. He walks up to the door and knocks but no one answers. He can hear the music so figures that Rory won't be able to hear him knock. He tries the door and of course it's unlocked. He opens the door slowly and says hello…but still no response.

Rory is still looking through her books when she comes across the Ernest Hemmingway book that Jess had let her borrow though she never returned it. She began to get teary eyed and threw the book into the kitchen as Jess was walking by.

"Hey! Don't throw Ernest…He only has lovely things to say about you." Jess says as he picks up the book and walks into Rory's bedroom.

"Jess…" Rory starts to say.

"I got your last text message and I just thought maybe we should talk…you know in person." Jess looks more closely at Rory. "Are you OK?" He says noticing the tears in her eyes.

"Uh yea I am fine."



"Rory."

"It's just you didn't respond to me so I thought…"

"Look Rory I want to be with you, you know that, you always have. But unless you are absolutely one hundred percent sure that you want this then…"

"Jess…" She starts as she moves closer to him. "I am definitely one hundred percent positive that I want to be with you." She takes his hand in hers. "I have always been sure, I was just scared but it's always been you Jess."

They both lean in for a long kiss.

"Rory, I don't want you to move in with me in Philadelphia…"

"What!?" Rory jumps in.

"…as my girlfriend." Jess gets down on one knee. "I know you said no to Logan a month ago but I love you so much more and I want to marry you. It doesn't have to be right away…"

"Jess?" Rory interrupts.

"Yea?"

"Is it OK if I give you my answer now or do I have to listen to the whole speech?"

"Depends on what your answer is."

"YES!" Rory says as she leans in for another kiss.

"Oh my god I can't believe we are actually engaged" Rory says as Jess puts the ring on her finger. "I mean a month ago I didn't even think I would see you again."

"Yea, I know." Jess says with a smirk.

"So, now will you tell me what your book is about?"

"No." Jess says with a little laugh.

"Come on Jess you have to tell me I am your fiancée." Rory says holding up the ring to his face.

"So…" Jess says with a smirk then kisses her.



GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER AND THE STORY AS A WHIOLE…JUST HIT THAT PRETTY LITTLE BUTTON! THANKS! ALSO MAKE SURE YOU LOOK OUT FOR MY NEXT RORY/JESS STORY **'I THINK I WANT MORE'**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
